onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
6x20
est le vingtième épisode de la saison 6. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 7 mai 2017 sur ABC. Dans le passé, Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant font un vœu spécial destiné à protéger Emma. Le résultat du souhait pousse alors tout le Royaume à chanter, ce qui rend la Méchante Reine furieuse. À Storybrooke, la Fée Noire annonce vouloir jeter une nouvelle Malédiction sur la ville, tandis que Crochet et Emma se préparent pour leur mariage. Résumé Chansons L'épisode comporte huit chansons au total. 1. Powerful Magic 2. The Queen Sings 3. Love Doesn't Stand a Chance 4. Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine 5. Wicked Always Wins 6. Charmings vs. Evil Queen 7. Emma's Theme 8. A Happy Beginning Anecdotes Diverses * Le générique de l'épisode présente un orchestre, le fond musical est différent de l'habituel. ** C'est la troisième fois, après les épisodes et , que le fond musical est différent. * Il s'agit de l'unique épisode musical de la série. * Selon Jane Espenson, un épisode musical avait été envisagé depuis 2014, mais n'a pas été fait faute de budget.[https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/450366400616337408/ "We played with the idea of a musical special feature. But it was too expensive. #AskJane", tweet] de Jane Espenson du 30 mars 2014. * Les chansons ont été enregistrées en studio avant le tournage de l'épisode. Les acteurs ont ensuite interprété leurs morceaux en play-back.[https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/837006539542020097/ "songs are recorded in advance (already done!) And then played back on set as we choreograph, etc.", tweet] d'Adam Horowitz du 1er mars 2017. * À l'origine, uniquement sept chansons étaient planifiées. Or, Love Doesn't Stand a Chance et The Queen Sings, qui formaient une seule et unique chanson, furent séparées en deux morceaux distincts. C'est pour cette raison que les interprètes sont les mêmes. ** Lana Parrilla a elle-même expliqué qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir utiliser sa propre voix chantée pour son personnage. De plus, c'est la première fois qu'elle enregistrait sa voix dans un studio pour une série, à l'instar des autres acteurs. ** Selon l'actrice, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient nerveux à l'idée de chanter, notamment Ginnifer Goodwin et elle-même. À l'inverse, Josh Dallas et Rebecca Mader étaient excités par l'idée.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omXKOHIBnCc/ "Lana Parrilla On How She Overcame Her Fear of Singing For "Once Upon A Time" sur le compte YouTube de BUILD Series.] * Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine est inspirée de la chanson de Queen, Somebody to Love. * Lors du dernier jour de tournage de l'épisode, Colin O'Donoghue s'est fracturé le pied gauche (à noter qu'il s'était déjà fracturé la jambe droite lors du tournage de l'épisode , en saison 2). * La chanson de clôture était initialement différente et s'intitulait Once Upon a Time. Estimant qu'elle devait être plus romantique et inspirante, A Happy Beginning a été créée. * Murray Avenue Elementary School est une école élémentaire réelle de l'état de New York. C'est à cette école qu'est inscrite Emma selon l'affiche du concours de talents. * La jeune fille qui interrompt l'enregistrement d'Emma fait référence à Madonna. * Jakob Davies, interprète de Pinocchio, étant devenu trop vieux par rapport à son personnage, c'est son frère Jack Davies qui a repris son rôle dans l'épisode. * Bien que Jiminy Cricket apparaisse dans l'épisode, il n'est pas doublé par Raphael Sbarge. * La robe d'Emma est inspirée de celle de Grace Kelly, lors de son mariage avec Rainier III en 1956. * Leroy réagit de la même façon que lors des deux premiers Sorts noirs. * La malédiction de la Fée Noire a été déclenchée à 18 heures pile. * La diffusion originale américaine a réuni au total 2,87 millions de téléspectateurs, soit 0,8 % sur les 18-49 ans. ** En France, l'épisode en a réuni 300 000, soit 2,1 % de part de marché. Références à Disney * Blanche-Neige fait un vœu en observant une étoile, que la Fée Bleue exaucera, en référence à l'étoile bleue dans Pinocchio. * Comme la version Disney du personnage, Blanche-Neige se réveille en chantant avec un oiseau bleu. ** En plus de faire référence à Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains, selon Alan Zachary et Michel Weigner l'oiseau chantant fait aussi référence à Mary Poppins. * Grincheux fait référence à la chanson Heigh-Ho de Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains ** Geppetto fait quant à lui un clin d'œil à la chanson ll Faut Savoir Briser Ses Liens de Pinocchio. Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références à Disney en cliquant ici ! Titres internationaux Galeries de photos Photos promotionnelles 6x20 Photo promo 1.png 6x20 Photo promo 2.png 6x20 Photo promo 3.png 6x20 Photo promo 4.png 6x20 Photo promo 5.png 6x20 Photo promo 6.png 6x20 Photo promo 7.png 6x20 Photo promo 8.png 6x20 Photo promo 9.png 6x20 Photo promo 10.png 6x20 Photo promo 11.png 6x20 Photo promo 12.png 6x20 Photo promo 13.png 6x20 Photo promo 14.png 6x20 Photo promo 15.png 6x20 Photo promo 16.png 6x20 Photo promo 17.png 6x20 Photo promo 18.png 6x20 Photo promo 19.png 6x20 Photo promo 20.png 6x20 Photo promo 21.png Photos de tournage 6x20 Photo tournage 1.png Vidéos États-Unis= thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px |-|France= thumb|left|350px Références "}} en:The Song in Your Heart it:Episodio 6x20 nl:The Song in Your Heart